Yu-Gi-Oh! GENESIS
by meedogh
Summary: In the far future after the fall of many civilizations, where dying is a wish, lies the cure to the curse.
1. Chapter 1 (A new Archive)

Little Explanation:

Bigbang Summon are Red Cards with a Digital Pattern, they are found in the Extra Deck. They are a new type of Extra Deck Summoning Monster. Similar to Links, Evolutes and Polarity, BigBang Monsters do not have Levels but instead have their own Star indicator, known as a Generation. There are 12 different kinds of Generations; 1st to 12th Generation With the introduction of BigBang Monsters, comes a new way to see previously existing monsters. Similarly how non-Link Monsters can be seen as equal to a LINK 1, BigBang Monsters introduces a new way to view monsters based on their ATK and DEF Value. "Positive Monsters" are Monsters that have ATK higher than their DEF. "Negative Monsters" are Monsters that have DEF higher than their ATK. "Neutral Monsters" are Monsters that have the same ATK and DEF Value. To Summon a BigBang Monster, the formula is that similar to Ritual and Synchro. You use monsters whose ATK/DEF add. whose ATK and DEF should be equal to or are higher than that of the BigBang Monster. Due to this, Monsters without ATK or DEF cannot be used as BigBang Material.

* * *

In the Far Future, in Xeophoria, when no one knows what time it is, some towns rise and some others fall. Xeophoria, or Neo Arcadia, is a movement that colonizes humans inside their sanctuaries to save them from the outer world and what lurks in there. Many people want to save the world, but how?

"I have worked for the Illuminknight my whole life. Now is my time to pass." The old man in a lab-coat said. This is Dr. Diaz, he was a great duelist once. The Illuminknights were a group of Spirits that helped people without direct interaction and disguised themselves as humans, and fought for a noble goal that will yet be discovered. After a long war, they are near extinction.

After his class ended, he started talking to one of his students. A guy with red hair with golden sparks, a red jacket and a blue tie was talking to him.

"Yudo, you're one of my most talented students, and you know that..." Dr. Diaz says, "Your father, and Armedikan, as well as I, and many more people worked together in the past, but we failed to stop what has already happened. Now we are here, but the world isn't done yet."

Armedikan is an old friend to Diaz. They both were warriors of the Illuminknights.

"You have told me this before. But I still don't understand what I have to do." Yudo interrupts. "Like, I know how much effort you put in, but I can't do anything about this..."

"Yes you can Yudo, you can…" Diaz replies, "My time is running out, and when I'm gone, the only ones left with the power to manipulate the Spirit World are just you and Armedikan, and even he's getting old too. He won't be able to fight forever." He says, before he gets interrupted again by Yudo.

"I know that there's something happening around here. But life is nice in Neo Arcadia, why would I get out of here?"

"Things are just getting started. You can do stuff others don't. And you shall discover them once you are out of this prison." Diaz responds.

"But I don't understand anything, you and Armedikan keep making it cryptic. Like, explain stuff to me."

"We do that for two reasons. The first is that we don't know everything either. We are telling you what we know." Diaz shuts off Yudo, "The second is that if we explain everything, you won't search for it yourself."

"... Fair..."

"I…", "Before you leave, I want to give you these." Diaz says, while handing Yudo a USB Drive.

"What is this?" Yudo asks. "I know it's a flash drive but, what does it contain?" Yudo says while putting it in his jacket's pocket.

Diaz answers him, "This contains all my past research, along with a diary of our lives as Duelists, you will continue my research in the outside world. Plus, it has..." Diaz says before Yudo's phone rings.

He picks up and answers it. "Yes Armedikan, I am coming home, I'm still in the school. Won't be late" Yudo says before putting his phone back. "Yeah, what were you saying doctor?" Yudo asks.

Diaz replies "Nothing, you'll know when the time comes." before he packs up his things and gets ready to leave, and while Yudo opens the door Diaz tells him, "And remember Yudo, be patient. If you take the easy way out, our future will be consumed by darkness. You are our last hope. Persevere, and fight for peace."

As Yudo's walking in his school's yard he bumps in 1 student and the Flash falls out from his pocket. "Watch for your steps kid." the student says, "Sorry Koshimura, i'll watch for my steps the next time." says before bowing down to get the flash, but Koshimura takes it first, "Hmm, what do we have here?"

"May I ask you to give it back to me, I need this." Yudo asks Koshimura. "Well, I give it to people that we like," says while pointing at his friend, "He doesn't like you".

"Well i'm sorry but I need this"

"I don't like you either." Koshimura says pushing Yudo out of his way.

Yudo puts his leg in the way of Koshimura and Koshimura falls on his face dropping the flash drive.

"I'm taking this" Yudo says. Koshimura stands up with his red nose after the fall and activates his duel disk, "I am taking this from you by power.".

"Duel! Duel! Duel!" The students around them start shouting. "What have I done..." Yudo tells himself, "That was a mistake, and now I need to duel…".

"You know what? Let's do it" Yudo tells Koshimura trying to look very confident and hide the fear, "But where is your Duel Disk, Yudo? You can't duel without a one, this is common sense."

Yudo takes a duel disk from inside his bag and puts it on his hand and activates it, "Wow, that Duel Disk, how did you get it?" Says one of the students, "This once belonged to my father." Yudo says while enabling the 'Guide' operation on the Duel Disk.

Yudo puts his deck inside the disk "Father, guide me".

"Let's duel!" both say as the ground under them glows and the lights turn on and the world around them starts changing, the place changes into a metropolis-themed city at night, "Woah, so this is the dueling galaxy." Yudo says.

* * *

Yudo: 4000 LP

Koshimura: 4000 LP

"I'm going first" Koshimura says as they both draw 5 cards.

"I Summon 'Partikle Mek Tau' in Attack position"

A green orb appears with 3 red gears spinning around it.

Partikle Mek Tau: WIND | Level 4 | Machine/Effect | 1200/1000

"Due to its effect, i can normal summon 1 'Partikle Mek' monster in addition to my normal summon this turn." Koshimura says while looking at his hand cards and chooses a one from them, "I now normal summon 'Partikle Mek Hadron' due to Tau's effect"

Another Green Orb appears, this time it's bigger and there's 2 gears spinning around it and there's 1 smaller orb moving around it.

Partikle Mek Hadron: WIND | Level 4 | Machine/Effect | 1500/1000

"Now i activate its effect by discarding 1 card, i can special summon 1 'Partikle Mek Core' from my Deck" The small sized green orb that is spinning around the bigger one leaves it and becomes unconnected to the bigger one.

Partikle Mek Core WIND | Level 1 | Machine/Effect | 500/500

"And Core's effect is when it's summoned, I can special summon up to 2 'Particle tokens', i special summon 2 of them"

The small green orb gets duplicated into 3 orbs, and 2 of them are gray instead.

Particle Token WIND | Level 1 | Machine/Effect | 500/0

"Now I bigbang summon! I use 'Partikle Mek Core' as a Neutral monster and Tau, Hadron and the 2 tokens as Positive monsters, to Bigbang Summon 'Partikle Mek Boson'!"

All of the orbs merge into one big orb that looks translucent, inside it there is 2 orbs that are spinning around each other and around the bigger orb there is a red gear spinning in the opposing direction of the 2 orbs.

Partikle Mek Boson WIND | Level 8 | Machine/Bigbang/Effect | 2500/2000

"And with that i end my turn."

"My turn!" Yudo says as he draws one card looking at a small monitor on the duel disk, "I summon 'Infinitesmal Dragon'"

A dark blue serpent shaped dragon with X-shaped wings and glowing green eyes appears.

"With its effect, hmm…" says while reading the effect, "I can special summon one level 4 or lower wind or light monster from my deck, I special summon uhh…" says while checking his deck.

"Quickly kid, give my turn, you won't be able to do a thing, you don't even know the effects of your cards." Koshimura says while standing bored on the other building.

"I special summon 'Re-Creaton Dragon' from my deck!" Says while reading another card's effect in his hand,

A golden dragon with metallic structure appears.

Re-Creation Dragon LIGHT | Level 4 | Dragon/Effect | 1400/1800

"With the effect of Genesis Pegasus, when a monster is normal or special summoned, i can special summon it from my hand!"

A purple pegasus with a space-patterned body fades in.

Genesis Pegasus LIGHT | Level 4 | Beast/Effect | 1800/1700

"And then it can special summon another monster from my hand, which will be 'Creation Cosmo'n'!"

"Wh…" Creation Cosmo'n says when summoned, then falls on his knees, and then looks up.

"Do something, this would've ended by now…" Koshimura shouts.

"I special summon 'Torrential Cosmo'n' from my hand if i control another 'Cosmo'n' monster" Yudo says.

"Coward, most of them are in defense position" Koshimura says. "I End my turn" Yudo says as he presses some button on the duel disk.

"Finally, my turn!" Koshimura says while drawing a card. "Battle, go Boson, destroy Infinitesmal Dragon"

The gears around the orb start spinning faster as the orb starts beating and shooting waves, that only Infinitesmal Dragon starts getting affected by, and starts getting weakened and then destroyed.

Yudo 4000 - 2750

"I don't know what to do right now… I shouldn't lose this.." Yudo tells himself as his turn begins

Yudo draws one card, "I tribute 'Re-Creation Dragon' to summon 'Sparking Light Dragon'! When it's Summoned i can…" Yudo proceeds in reading the effect "Return 1 monster you control to your hand."

"Tribute Summoning? Is this 1996?"

"I return boson to your hand, and now, i attack with Sparking Light Dragon directly!" Yudo says while changing all of his monsters into attack position.

Sparking Light Dragon LIGHT | Level 6 | Dragon/Effect | 2300/1800

"I activate the effect of Partikuriboh, when a monster attacks, i can special summon 1 'Partikle Mek' monster from the graveyard, it cannot be destroyed, but its attack and defense points become 0, and i take no damage from battle involving it."

"Dammit he survived this, I wonder what he will do now with a 0 attack mosnter." Yudo tells himself while setting a card in the spell/trap/pandemonium zone.

"My turn, I banish Partikuriboh from my graveyard to activate its effect!" Koshimura shouts while drawing a card.

"I can Special Summon as many as possible 'Partikle Mek' monsters from my graveyard, but their effects are negated, and they can't attack" Koshimura says while taking a card out of his extra deck.

All of Koshimura's monsters disappear in a Nuclear Explosion destroying a part of the virtual city they are dueling in.

Yudo goes out of the ruins of the building, looking at Koshimura's new monster

A metallic dragon with a green core in the middle, and there's 3 cannons on each of its wings

"Atomic Dragon Weapon!" Koshimura shouts.

Atomic Dragon Weapon WIND | Level 8 | Machine/Bigbang/Effect | 2700/2300

All of the monsters used for the bigbang summon appear floating inside the dragon's core.

"He summoned his ace monster!" Says one of the students watching from a building far from where they are dueling.

"When it is summoned, i can equip a number of monsters from my graveyard equal to the number of the materials! Battle!"

The dragon opens its mouth preparing a charge, and the cannons on its wings prepare to shoot.

"Atomic Blast!" Koshimura shouts as the dragon shoots at 'Creation Cosmo'n'

"I activate my trap card Guardians of GENESIS! I can negate one attack and add 'GENESIS Gardna' from my deck to my hand!" Yudo says as he is turning off the guide.

"GENESIS? H-how did you get those?"

"These cards once belonged to my father, and now they belong to me, like the drive you tried to steal from me today"

"Tsk, I end my turn" Kushimura says as the dragon cools down.

"My turn" Yudo looks at his extra deck in the duel disk's monitor and sees a card glowing in the extra deck.

"Oh, so i can bigbang summon now, finally"

"I Summon GENESIS Gardna in attack position"

GENESIS Gardna LIGHT | Level 2 | Warrior/Effect | 0/2000

"Bigbang Summon!" Yudo shouts as all of his monsters turn into +s and -s

All of the monsters merge as the monster starts to appear.

"Creation Paladin!"

Creation Paladin LIGHT | Level 7 | Warrior/Bigbang/Effect | 2300/2000

"Creation Paladin gains 200 attack and defense points for each monster used for its summon!"

Creation Paladin 2300/2000 - 3300/3000

"Using the effect of Re-Creation Dragon in my graveyard, i can banish one monster from my graveyard and target 1 monster i control, to gain attack points equal to that monster's attack points multiplied by 100!"

"What, is he really going to beat Koshimura?!" Says one of the other people watching.

"I banish… umm…" starts looking at his graveyard.

"I banish Sparking Light Dragon!"

Creation Paladin 3300/3000 - 3900/3000

"Now i can banish Genesis Pegasus from my graveyard to inflict damage to you equal its level x100"

Koshimura 4000 - 3600

"And before the final blow, i activate GENESIS Gardna's effect to equip it to Atomic Dragon Weapon, making its attack become 0!"

"GO! Creation Paladin! Creation Blast!" Creation Paladin punches the core on the dragon destroying it.

Koshimura 3600 - 0

"He…. He did it" Says one of the students.

Yudo 2750 - 0

"A draw? What happened"

"Any damage inflicted to me while Atomic is on the field, is inflicted to both of us…" Koshimura says as he is getting out of the ruins.

The world goes back to normal, and they are back in the real world.

"Now give me the flash!" Koshimura tells Yudo as Yudo is conscious again.

"You didn't win" Yudo says. "You didn't either" Koshimura says.

"Koshimura you were awesome!" Some random girl says.

"And when you summoned that dragon, MAN!" Says another student.

"Well, that'll leave him out of the way for a bit" Yudo says as the crowd around Koshimura gets bigger and bigger.

"I didn't get the cheering i deserved, but i got what i wanted after all" Says while looking at the drive in his hand. "Oh but I am late on armedikan, I need to go now!"

* * *

As the sun starts setting, Yudo runs towards the house and enters.

"Yudo, where have you been?" a man with white hair, and a soft beard says.

"Well Armedikan, it is a long story" Says while handing him the flash.

"What is this? How did you get it? Where did you find it?" Armedikan says he looks at it like he knows something about it.

2 hours later, as the blue moon starts rising

"Diaz, you can't leave now, I can't train the boy, he is not ready.." Armedikan says while he is sitting cross-legged and his eyes are closed.

"You can, You trained Yurai and Guyver the same way, they both were reckless too, you can do it, this boy is our last hope."

"I Will see what i can do, old friend."

As Yudo is on the balcony looking at the blue moon rising, his face expression change.

He immediately runs towards Armedikan's room, "Did you feel this?" Yudo says in a hurry.

"Feel what?"

"A feeling like a strong wind came in and it could've removed the whole building, but it didn't affect anything, and i started feeling pretty heavy on the ground."

"Diaz…" Armedikan says as he stands up

"What? What do you mean?" Yudo says. "This feeling, is the feeling when a Pnevmal person passes away.." Armedikan continues.

"You mean…"

"Yes, Diaz is gone now, we are the last 2 Lumiknights alive…"

* * *

The scene shifts to a dark room, there's large windows and outside them looks like a very futuristic city.

"So there's 2 left..." One black figure sitting on what looks like a throne says.

"Your mission is to focus on the Illuminknights not to reach the throne, Salaradt." Says the monarch sitting on the throne.

"As you wish, Master." says a guy standing near the throne, his body looks very robotic and is wearing a comedy and tragedy mask.

The masked man, Salaradt walks away. "Now that he took the bait, I will use the container to get into Neo Arcadia. And I will show the world the true natural course." Salaradt says to himself as he chuckles while staring at the Monarch.


	2. Chapter 2 (Settlement of the Forlorn)

"Maybe we aren't destined to be happy... Our race is cursed... If it wasn't for the shroud of the Night, what would've life been like?" A soft Woman voice talks with Yudo while he's sitting in front of camp fire in the night, the Moon is bright, and a cold breeze starts storming, the voice sounds familiar for Yudo.

"Men are dolls on the theatre of Life... and no matter how believable, how comforting it is..." A multipitched voice is heard, it is obvious that the voice is angry, Yudo stays there like a stone, the fire goes off and it starts raining "We are bound by love, unaware of its grand illusion, but is that truly?" the voice calms down, and a woman voice can be heard in one of the pitches.

The voice cuts as soon as Yudo wakes up in the middle of the night. He looks rather confused about something, he looks left and right, on the left there is a table with a lamp and the flash drive Dr. Diaz gave him and on the right there's the window and from it appears the city a little bit far away from the house and trees fill up the space between the cliff the house is on and the city, "I have to visit her, it's been so long.".

Yudo goes down stairs, he finds Dr. Armedikan awake, working on his computer, and a pink wolf is besides him, known as Starfur which is a monster card spirit, something which became normal at the time after adapting Card Games into many parts of the culture.

"You're still awake until now?" Yudo says "Do you know what time it is even?" as he walks slowly downstairs while Armedikan can be seen drinking something hot and typing something on his laptop.

"Of course I do, it's still 11:38 PM" Armedikan says as he takes a sip and closes the laptop.

"What?" Yudo looks rather confused, but before he speaks Armedikan does

"You went to sleep early, anything wrong, Yudo?"

"Nah. nothing... Yet. Just, just a little nightmare, good night." As Yudo goes slowly downstairs.

"Good night Yudo. Sleep well we have a lot tomorrow.".

"One question: can we visit Klara tomorrow? i need a way to go through the barrier around the city.".

Armedikan sighs "I guess I can help, but i can't risk it.".

"It's been forever, we have to go, it's unfair for her to stay blocked outside of the city along with others.".

"I will try, but you'll have to do exactly what i tell you to do.".

As the night passed and the next day began Yudo wakes up.  
He starts dressing in his everyday cloths as he goes downstairs.

Armedikan is nowhere to be seen. He pats the wolf while it's asleep and exits the house to the school.  
Later in the School, Yudo can be seen walking with one of his classmates that was never to-be seen in the school the last day holding some books of his.

"Pal I saw you yesterday, you were awesome, they shared it on the school group." The blonde long haired guy walking with Yudo says.

"I mean thanks Itzel, i'll take it.". Yudo replies, "But why weren't you there yesterday though?" as they stop suddenly and Yudo opens his Closet and puts the books he was holding there. "Let's go finish the conversation in the Cafetaria."

"I didn't wake up, that's literally it." Itzel replied "Though since you now actually duel, maybe we can do that sometime today?" as he sits on one of the tables while Yudo sits on the other side.

"Nope, i can't today, i am visiting Klara."

"...And how is that even possible may i ask..?"

"I don't know, but Armedikan knows how to exploit a whole in the Barrier around the City, he told me before that it's outdated after some recent problems with the Government, so he knows how to go past their Firewall.".

"I guess he isn't so crazy after all, is he?"

"I don't even know what to tell you my man.". Yudo finishes before they go to take some food.

Later after the School, as the Sun starts setting, Yudo walks down some stone path hidden from the city, and at the end of there are stone stairs leading to the top of a cliff. At the top of the cliff there lies Yudo and Armedikan's small hut.

Yudo reaches the house after the sun has set and the stars started being visible. Yudo opens the door and finds Armedikan back.

"You didn't tell me about this... why?" Armedikan says while holding the Flash Diaz gave Yudo in a jokey manner.

"I didn't think you'll be interested. I-I... You know what it is? No, don't quote me on that. I meant do you know what it contains?"

"It's something from our old work, you didn't check it yet?"

"Not yet really. Didn't have the time to check it. We can get to it now if you want."

"I'd rather not. We have no time now if we want to go outside of the city."

"Right... then let's do it."

"It'll take time, just so you know." Armedikan says as he opens his laptop and starts running some scripts.

Yudo goes upstairs and takes the Flash with him, then connects it to a small laptop on his desk.  
When it's placed it makes a black aura that Yudo doesn't notice. 

"That slowdown oh my god.". Yudo says as he starts hitting the mouse from anger.  
"Just, run..." He turns off the laptop and turns it on back again as the wolf goes upstairs into Yudo's room and starts licking his foot.

"Can you leave me alone Star, i don't want to hit you by mistake."

"oh come on just fucking-" As he almost punches the monitor of the Laptop but then just turns it off and closes it aggressively and then goes and lays on his bed.

The woman voice he heard in his dream flashes again, the voice of Klara. But then he closes his eyes as the other voice starts playing in his head while he starts shaking and hearing the sound of rain.

"It's done, Yudo." Armedikan shouts as he goes upstairs "Get ready to leave.". The voice in Yudo's head stops as he wakes up and starts massaging his forehead for a short second.  
He opens his drawer and takes a flashlight with him and turns off the lights and leaves.

Later as they are going in the car, Armedikan stops driving and goes out of the car.  
"Come with me." as he wakes up Yudo after he slept in the car.  
"Oh it's about time." Says Yudo in a sleepy voice.

Armedikan approaches the shield slowly, a giant blue-invisible atmosphere that covers the city, he touches some parts of it until one part is untouchable.  
"Found the crack, their systems shouldn't notice it because it's small enough, and i ran a program to just fix that crack visually, but we'll close it as soon as we can, so we shouldn't be late." Armedikan says as he wears a gadget on his left arm.  
"Crouch, i tried to make it as big as possible in a way that the system couldn't identify it.".

"Alright was that all i had to listen to you for? That was anticlimatic."

"No, we're gonna go through something more dangerous later.".

Armedikan turns on a flashlight from the gadget he has on his hand while Yudo uses a hand-held flash light as they go through the woods.  
"Follow me as i go, do not go right or left or wander without telling me, this is fatal, i am not kidding, and be as quite as possible." Armedikan whispers.

"Why, what's out there?"

"Perhaps you're not rea- I am not sure. But i don't want to know exaclty, just follow me until we reach the settlement." As they start walking through the branches and insects.  
Some strange noises can be heard from afar but not too clear to be identified, they can be taken as some monstrous moaning.

"Settlement? Wasn't it a little town?"

"It was. But just follow me and don't ask me because i know as little as you."

They reach what looks like a small destroyed town and there are many tents and wooden structures and torches lit on the fences.

"What are those... are those even humans?" Yudo says as he looks at the humans living there, one of which is an old lady with one arm and one eye, and covered all of her body with leather just not to be seen, and a child with his right arm being black and all twisted and skinny and hidden in his cloth. "This is genuinely creepy... isn't that Marco?"

"Many things happened here, those who are not allowed in the city... are... infected with a disease you can say. Your father was infected with the same thing... but worry not you're... uh.. not infected." Armedikan talks trying not to say anything that Yudo won't understand.  
They head forward where there's a fence around a bunch of wooden structures and some tents and some fire in the middle. Many infected people can be seen clearly there.  
There are also stone ruins that look like they were civilian buildings before.

"This doesn't settle well with me. Let's go to Klara quickly and get this over with..." Yudo says as they both start approaching the entrance to the camp as one of the guys there stops them and doesn't allow them to go through.

"Z-Xeophorians! you're n-not allowed here, we don't want m-more wars here!" The guy says as a girl comes in and draws a Stake at Yudo.  
"How m-many times do we have to t-tell you we don't n-need you here! Y-You left us here with n-nothing!"

"War?" Yudo replies aggressively after taking her Stake from her and throwing it on the ground. "We didn't come to fight, i just came here to visit my 'sister'." Yudo says as he rushes through to the entrance that's blocked by the guarding guy.

"Oh then go b-back from where you c-came" The muscled guy says as he pushes Yudo on the ground.

"Hey, stop it, we didn't want to fight, we came here to get something and go." Armedikan says as he holds that guy's hands and twists it.

"Then g-go back to N-Neo Arcadia, because we won't l-let you in." The guard says as Klara from behind comes on a wheel chair while she looks at Armedikan and Yudo.

"They c-came for me, l-let.. let them in." The blonde haired girl says, her legs are hidden her her tattered dress and long boots to hide them in, but one small portion is shown from the dress and they are very blue and more bulged than her normal body.

"Stay inside, these came from Xeophoria, they-" The other girl says before she gets interrupted by Klara.

"These are d-different, j-just let them in." She says as the guard stands away letting in Yudo and Armedikan.  
Both Armedikan and the guard trade rivalry looks as Armedikan passes through and Yudo hugs Klara in her wheelchair.  
"Can you at least wait until we're alone?" Klara says as she hugs him back with a tear in her eye.

Armedikan drives her with her Wheelchair while Yudo walks beside him while everyone in the settlement start staring at them.

As they enter the tent, Yudo and Klara start talking while Armedikan goes out of it and starts scanning with the little gadget on his hand.

"It's been a whole year, sorry for being away for that long, but they're not letting anyone in or out of Xeophoria for some reason." Yudo says as he sits on one of the cut logs on the ground.

"Oh... Yudo... th-there are things you won't quite un-understand... we are infected with a disease, and letting us in... w-would cause a lot of t-trouble..."

"You're infected too? Why did you never tell me?" He says as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't wa-want to c-concern you," she says as she removes his hand from her shoulder "We lived in the kingdom of Neo Arcadia, which was believed to be a heaven for us, the curs- the infected... we ware t-taken there a while ago, at the time i told you i was gonna go in a long vacation." She says trying to force herself to speak normally.  
"I didn't have a-any thing infected i-in my body, but the s-satistics showed that i was-s in fact, infected." She finishes as Armedikan enters.

"Yudo, prepare to leave, the barrier will automatically restart after 2 hours." Armedikan says as Yudo stands up and holds Klara's hand  
"I promise i'll come back, just believe in me." Yudo says and leaves her hand and the tent.

"I'm following you, just a second." Armedikan says.

"So he convinced you to go through all of this just for me?" Klara says

"No, but i got a map from one of the villagers here, for the outside area, because i will have to go discover more later, because i need to know what's outside to train Yudo, he's not ready to get out and discover alone."

"You didn't tell him anything, Armedikan, did you?"

"No, because he'll keep asking questions, and i will end up having to tell him about his parents and himself, he's not ready, and he won't be ready until he's mentally and spiritually qualified to fight against the cursed... and re-activate the link between worlds, but i will train him, just don't worry, we're gonna try to come later." 


	3. Chapter 3 (The Plan's in Motion)

"A Utopia for Humans... once it was, Genesis." Armedikan's says while he goes through a crack in the barrier around Xeophoria, in a different location than the last one "I need your guidance, Lord.".

The difference between trees inside and outside the barrier is as clear as day and night, the ones inside being alive and green, while the ones outside are just dead branches.

Armedikan puts a computer on the ground and starts drawing a map on it using his finger while looking at a paper in his hand that looks identical to what he's drawing.

"He's not back yet." Yudo says as he's walking alongside Itzel during the night 3 days . The sky is shrouded by clouds but the half moon is still visible. The noise of cars can still be heard.

"I am not really concerned about Armedikan, he went through tough stuff before." He says as they both stop and sit at a slab while Yudo reclines to the tree behind him.

"And what have you seen outside, tell us." While shaking a cup in his hand and throwing it in a trash can not so far away, but it misses.

"Since I trust you enough, I could but" Yudo stops for a little amd checks his phone "You have to not tell anyone, I would end up getting executed."

"When have I shared any of your secrets pal? Don't worry, they're safe here." He says as he points to his heart in a jokey manner.

"I guess so then." Yudo says as he gets up and starts looking seriously "I've seen some pretty weird stuff, the world outside is not like this. The world outside is all dead and grey, there are green trees or beautiful flowers."

Itzel's face turns serious and starts listening. "Even the humans, they are infected with some kind of virus if what Armedikan said is right."

"I heard my father tell my mother about something like this when I was little." Itzel stands up "Maybe it was one of, or the reason they took him."

"So you are fatherless?" Yudo says as they slowly start walking again, and the clouds completely hide the moon and thunder can be heard.

"To an extent, but it was never confirmed he's not alive. I refuse to believe they killed him, but i have no way to find him. Until now we only await an answer."

The sky starts raining and the raindrops pass through the barrier normally.  
During the mid-night while it's still raining Yudo reaches his house above the cliff and enters.

Starfur can be seen sleeping, Armedikan's laptop is on the couch and it's open but turned off.

"He didn't come yet, didn't he?" Yudo says as he slowly approaches the wolf and pats it for a second before standing up and taking off his Jacket and tie as Lightning flashes from one of the windows.

* * *

Back outside of Xeophoria where Armedikan is in the middle of the wild while it's raining, Armedikan can be seen sitting on the ground and a map is on his right with his eyes closed.

A calm volcanic mountain covered in snow can be seen far in the horizon while the sky flashes constantly.

A giant blue bird homes around the area for 3 times, it can be seen holding somebody

it gets closer and faster as a duel disk drops from it and gets stuck in the ground, then the person the bird was holding jumps down taking the duel disk and putting it on as the bird de-forms and goes inside the Disk.

"You've come a far way, old friend" The figure says "You've come here to seek what remains from our decayed legacy, haven't you?"

"All the hope we have was lost, yet a small ray remains."

"This war is multiple sided Armedikan, you and the boy are just another side in the battle out of millions of others." The black figure standing behind Armedikan says. The same Figure that commented on Diaz' death back before.

He wears a white and blue Mask that hides his whole face, his whole body is hidden in a mechanical black body with blue and grey stripes.

"He's the last of us, and I cannot risk losing all what the Illumiknights fought for." Armedikan says as he opens his eyes and removes the brown hoodie covering his head from the rain "It is humanity's final resort.".

"But not the only one. You're not the only one fighting for humanity." The black figure says as he activates a duel disk, its blade turns on and it's red while the body is white "And just with enough time, I can get through Neo Arcadia's first line of defense.".

"I was not able to block your virus, and Yudo already used it once." Armedikan says as he stands up and removes his glasses and hair tie, leaving his long gray hair moving with the winds. Then activates his duel disk, which appears blue.

A ring of white fire is created around them as Armedikan stares at his opponent.

The ring of fire takes 2 colors, blue from Armedikan's side and red from the figure's side, then a path of fire goes from both sides. From Armedikan's side a path of blue fire goes behind him until it hits a tree while from the opponent's side it goes red al the way up until it reaches the hole in the calm Volcano.

"You're not the only one who cares about the continuation of the human race, Armedikan."

 **Armedikan - 4000**  
 **Slaradt - 4000**

"You can take the first turn, Slaradt." Armedikan says as they both draw 5 cards.

"If you say so." He says as he takes the second card on the right in his hand and sets it "I discard 'Night Dracolich' using the effect of 'Ghostar Trickster' to Special Summon it from my Hand."

He places the card in its respective place in the duel disk and Summons the monster.

It appears as a ghost clown with a hook instead of a right hand, it appears hanged from its body with a balloon with a happy joker face on it.

Ghostar Trickstar | DARK | Level 5 | | 200/1300 | Zombie/Tuner/Effect

"When 'Ghostar Trickster' is summoned through its effect: I can activate 1 Pendulum Zombie monster from my Deck in my pendulum zone, but this card's level goes down by 2."

Ghostar Trickstar LV5 - LV3

"I activate the card 'Zombeard Sailor' in the rightmost Pendulum zone." The balloon doubles in size before blowing up when a Skeleton with Pirate cloths goes into the Pendulum zone, and the Clown falls as its legs break.

Zombeard Sailor | Pendulum Scale 3

"I activate the effect of 'Lich Loch Drake' in my Hand, I can banish 1 Wyrm monster in my graveyard to Special Summon it to my field." He says as he takes Night Dracolich out of where he placed it before and puts it in the top place on the Duel Disk's body.

"I special summon 'Lich Loch Drake' in Defense Position." he says as a giant swamp appears outside of the fire ring and out of it comes out a skeleton of a snake-shaped Dragon.

Lich Loch Drake | WATER | Level 5 | 1000/2400 | Zombie/Effect

"Breaking through Diaz wasn't hard it seems, was it? I won't let you destroy Neo Arcadia's first base and leave people inside it for the curse." Armedikan says.

"Rotting inside the sanctuary seems like a better idea?" Salaradt mocks as he does his next move "I discard 1 Zombie monster from my Hand to activate Sailor's Pendulum effect, the card I discard is 'Unbound Spectre'!"

The bird on the sailor's shoulder flies to where the other monsters are.

"Through the effect of Sailor I can special summon one 'Forlorn Token' to the field."

Forlorn Token | DARK | Level 1 | 0/0 | Zombie/Effect

"I banish 'Unbound Spectre' from my graveyard to activate its effect!" The card comes out of the small pit where it's stored and Salaradt places it in where he placed Dragolich before "I can choose three 'Unbound' monsters from my deck and you choose one randomly for me to summon, and its level becomes equal to the level of the lowest monster on my field!" He says as he takes out three cards of his deck.

The cards all burn in his hand as three red fire orbs appear in front of Armedikan each having a face-down card in the front as they all get shuffled.

Armedikan silently picks one of them as the others burn and return to Salaradt's deck and shuffle, while the one he touches goes up into the sky and goes back down to the field where the other monsters are.

"I summon 'Unbound Lurker', choosing the 'Lich Loch Drake' as the level target."

Unbound Lurker | DARK | Level 4 - 5 | 1400/1600 | Zombie/Effect

The monster appears as a white black-striped mask with one red-eye in the middle and blue fire going out from behind the mask.

"I tune 'Ghostar Trickster', 'Lich Loch Drake' and 'Forlorn Token' to Synchro Summon, 'Wyrmblood Knight', the slayer of immortals!" He says with all forms of excitement that are left in his robotic body.

The clown explodes turning into three black rings, the Drake and the Parrot go inside them turning into six dark purple orbs

Wyrmblood Knight | EARTH | Level 9 | 2800/1000 | Zombie/Synchro/Effect

Armedikan breaks his silence "You haven't changed a bit, have you? It's weird to see your emotions kicking back in."

Salaradt doesn't reply, he nods known while he looks at his hand in regret. Continuing his play, the Skeleton in the Pendulum zone blows up as the Drake comes back to the field while Salaradt continues his plays silently.

"I overlay 'Lich Loch Drake' and 'Unbound Lurker' into 'Doom Voyager', which I summon in Defense Position." he goes completely calm.

Doom Voyager | WATER | Rank 5 | 1500/2500 | Zombie/Xyz/Effect

"I set one card and end my turn."

Armedikan draws a card from the top of his deck analyzing his hand "Are you ready? I summon 'Time Maiden'!"

She appears with a white armored feminine body striped with gold and holding a golden staff with a clock on top of it, numbered with the roman numbers.

Time Maiden | LIGHT | Level 2 | 1000/1000

* * *

Back in Xeophoria as Yudo is attempting to see the information within Diaz' data storage

"Finally!" He screams, causing the wolf behind him wake up.

"Warning! An unwanted application was discovered, take an action?" A window pops up while Yudo tries to open it and there are 2 buttons, one is labeled as "Yes" and the other's a "No".

Yudo presses on the one that says "No" not knowing what he's supposed to do "I don't think Diaz can also have virused stuff being a proffessional computer person, and Xeophoria won't just not notice it.".

A bunch of folders can be seen, labeled from top to bottom as: 'Genesis', 'Illumiknights', 'Aedyn', 'Nightshroud', 'Yurai Incident', 'Xeophoria Central School' and finally 'Genocide Attempt Elysium'.

All of them except 'Xeohporia Central School', 'Illumiknights' and 'Aedyn' have the picture of a lock on them, Yudo attempts to open the first one that took his interest: 'Yurai', but a text box appears and above it is written 'Please insert Password:' as the warning pops up over and over.

"Damnit, was Armedikan hiding all of this from me? If someone must know the password, he would." Yudo moves the cursor over to 'Illumiknights' showing no interest in the school one.

After opening it, many locked folders can be seen as he scrolls by them all, each labeled with a name, first being 'Armedikan'.

Yudo scrolls down to letter 'Y', reaching 'Yurai' which is locked like the others, and having no folders of himself as he didn't become a one yet, nor knowing what makes him a one.

He stops for one second and stares into nothing "Armedikan... might be the right time I actually listen." he says, motivated for what comes next after becoming an Illumiknight.

He scrolls further down reaching a folder called 'The Luminar Code' that is yet locked like the others.

He goes backwards to the main folder, this time going to the mysterious folder 'Aedyn'.

After he opens it there can be seen 1 folder labeled as 'Elysium and Aedyn' and there's a lock symbol on it, and a Text document labeled as 'Info from Salaradt' which Yudo opens.

"Information taken from Salaradt Jirard of Brita, three AIs that were created by 'Salaradt of Brita' for the mysterious 'Aedyn' project before he left." Yudo reads.

"-First trigger was called 'Mobile Trigger', it had no ability to think except for certain processes and was made to follow orders and decide. Betrayal Chance: 30%"

"-Second trigger, 'Artificial Trigger' which was made to deliver certain wants, and was highly trained to fight and duel, but it had more conciousness than the first. Betrayal Chance: 75%" Yudo continues reading with interest, without knowing the context behind anything.

"-The third and final Trigger, 'Pandemonium Trigger', which was developed from the remains of a Ghost AI from the ruins of Domino City, this final one was able to blend in with the human world. Almost caused a Genocide in 'Elysium' and fought the gods of glory before getting sealed off and reset. Betrayal Chance: 99%" Yudo finishes reading.

"I don't think I was supposed to know all of this, I need Armedikan to come back."

* * *

In a grand building in the middle of the city where Koshimura's house is. He can be seen sitting on the bed, and from his expressions depression and sadness can be seen.

Outside of the room there's a man and his wife sitting silently. The man has long blonde hair that is tied, and he's wearing a gray suit that looks similar to the one's worn by the security.

"I am worries about Ryuu, he has been off for a week now." The woman says "You should talk to him."

"I know what's his problem, but I wanted to leave him to face it himself." The man replies.

"But leaving him will only make him rely on us less, we are not his parents for no reason. Show him your support."

"Fine, I will go talk to him." He stands up and opens the door on his son without knocking.

"You know you can knock the door before coming in." Ryuu says while his father stays silent.

"It is because of last week isn't it?"

"It was, I was the one that was wrong... I showed them the worse side of me, I was confident and yet I didn't win."

"The fact that you acknowledge your fault shows your development."

"I destroyed every good thing I was remembered for, I fell from their eyes."

"As I said, acknowledging the problem is the first step of the solution." The father sits on the bed in front of his son "I know I haven't checked on you for long. I thought I was doing the right thing, whatever you need, you can find me by your side."

"Thank you father."

"What was his name again?"

"Yudo." Just as Ryuu says the name, the father freezes for a second.

"Fine then, I will have to check him later."

"I cannot show them my face, father."


End file.
